No Woman No Cry, Bob Marley in DC
by alias chica-47
Summary: sv on SD-6 Mission together romance


Chapter 1-  
  
Sydney quickly checked her reflection in the mirror of her car door, taking a quick glance at the earrings that Danny had given her long ago, taking a second she paused and thought about him, how he used to be the thing that kept her feet moving when she walked into SD-6. But that had all changed months ago. That changed when her feelings for Vaughn changed. When her fantasies of them together was what kept her from stabbing Slaone with whatever sharp object was closest every morning. Walking into the white scanning room, she waited until she was cleared, and the doors opened to reveal the concrete hell that she called her second home.  
She had barely even set her bag down on her desk when Sloane walked by, telling her and Dixion to meet him in the De-Brief room. Hastily letting her bag fall over, she joined Dixion as they walked the short distance to the open doors and welcoming chairs. Sitting Down, Sydney looked up at the Screen in front of her. A picture of a man appeared. He was around her age, Sandy Blonde hair, and piercing Green Eyes. Her heart leapt, and she had to keep every ounce of energy focused on not letting her eyes show her panic. "David Cole" Sloane Said matter of factly "He is working for an unknown third party, rising in status, very talented man" Sloane Said (Flashback) "Jack, we need this man" "We cannot risk this" Jack Warned Sloane "Jack, you know that we need him" "We can do without, and we are not sending Sydney, it is to dangerous, you risk her being exposed to the truth" Jack warned him again "Michael Vaughn is what the alliance wants, we have to do this, he had information they need, the Alliance is going to get that information. Sydney is the best of the Best" (End Flashback) "He will be flying from here to DC in three hours. Sydney you are going to meet Mr. Cole on the plane you are Lana Jones. When you get back to DC, never let him out of your site. Go to whatever measures possible" Sloane kept on talking Sydney was trying to make sense of all this. Vaughn didn't work for a third party...so why was she being sent on a mission to bring him back to LA? "He may be under the Alias Michael Vaughn..." Sloane kept going Sydney shook her head yes in a sort of trance. "Everything you need will be in the car to the airport, you have two hours before the car leaves. Sydney your Hotel and car keys will be there, We will contact you on where we will be picking you and Mr. Cole up" Sloane Announced before walking out of the room. Sydney walked out of the room and immediately set out to find her father. Walking up behind him, she waited for him to turn around. He saw the look on her face and knew what she had found out. "This way" Jack said leading into a conference room. He pulled out a pen and removed the cap. "I know about the mission, Vaughn has information that the alliance wants, he was contacted this morning, he is going to go along with your mission on the plane and until you reach the hotel. Once you are at the hotel, the CIA will contact you and you will go to one of the branches in DC. We will know more after we hear from Langley" Her dad said before the pen beeped again, the look of bewilderment on Sydney's face was still there. "Well...good luck on your mission" He said standing up and walking out of the room. Sydney sat there, hoping for the millionth time that she would wake up and this would all be a dream. But she knew that wouldn't happen.  
  
Sydney walked past gate after gate at the airport until she reached hers. Stepping into the line for the boarding pass. For the tenth time she thanked God for her comftorable shoes, that for once she wasn't whoring herself out. Although on this mission, for Vaughn, she wouldn't have minded very much. At least she knew he would respect her. She got her mind back on track and also thanked God for her comftorable Jeans and tanktops and casual backpack that was thrown over her shoulder. The line moved up and she walked infront of the desk. "ID" the lady behind the computer said Sydney pulled out her fake alias. The Lady looked from the ID to the computer and handed it back to her. "Have a nice flight" The Lady said before handing her the boarding passes and calling "NEXT"  
  
Vaughn walked down the nearly empty airport. This was the first time he was looking forward to going on a mission in a long time. Stepping into the line he waited patiently for his pass.  
  
Sydney sat down in her seat and pushed her backpack under the seat in front of her after pulling out her ipod. Putting the headphones on she pressed play.  
  
One love  
  
One Heart Lets get together and feel alright Hear the children crying One Love One heart Lets get together and feel alright  
  
"Bob Marley?" Vaughn asked sitting down next to her Sydney instantly felt safe and secure knowing that he was right next to her, She knew what this mission could require, not that she was complaining, she knew that Vaughn had feelings for her, and she understood how lucky she was that she had a mission that revolved around seducing him. But she hated the fact that things had to happen this way. The look in her eyes when Vaughn sat down conveyed everything that they were both feeling "Was it that loud?" She asked taking the headphones off "Let's say that the people of Jamaica could have heard it from here" He said smartly "Lana" Sydney introduced herself "Michael" "So you are a Bob Marley fan?" Sydney asked while they were pulling away from the airport "Yea, You?" He asked "Yea" She answered, what she really wanted to say was that it was one of the very few things that could take her mind of killing Sloane. But SD-6 could be listening. Vaughn opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when a woman about their age sat down. She had long straight black hair, dark tanned skin, deep blue eyes, flawless make-up and clothes and her perfume was beyond explanation. (Think the girl in JT video when they taped each other making out)  
  
Sydney was first Jealousy, But then she realized that the only emotion on Vaughn's face was annoyance. Which made no sense whatsoever. "Lana do you have a pen?" Vaughn asked "Yea...Hold on" Sydney said confused, pulling out a pen from her backpack and handing it to him. The woman with black hair was completely ignoring both of them. Quickly pulling a card out of his pocket her wrote something down and handed it to Sydney.  
  
The plane Is clean, it is CIA, SD-6 can't hear us.  
  
Sydney looked up an smiled "Thankyou" She said as the plane jerked forward as the sped down the air strip. "Well it makes our jobs easier" "That means I have..." She looked at her watch... "Ten hours of freedom"  
  
The woman sitting next to them had yet to even look in their direction. But once Vaughn settled Back in his seat, she looked over, he had caught her attention. "Hi I'm Liv" She said in a low voice "Vaughn" He said smiling and nodding his head quickly, turning back to Sydney. "So what are we going to do once we get there?" Sydney asked "Go get Dinner, Go back to the hotel. Do our job" Vaughn said "I can't believe they want to do this, pulling you out, it is so risky" She said "You do realize you could end this...we...you could go away to some tropical island and spend the rest of your life listening to Bob Marley on a white sand beach" He told her She knew it was the perfect opportunity. But he was what kept her going. And She knew that she couldn't lose him, and as Long as SD-6 was around there was no way that they would be completely Safe. "I know...I just..." She started to remember how she felt when Vaughn had showed her the watch. How scared she had been when he almost died from the Contaminated water. She wouldn't Lose him again. "I don't want to leave..." But she also remembered the sadness that she had felt when Alice walked in the bar with Vaughn. Tears formed in her eyes. She tried to blink them away, but her efforts were hopeless. Vaughn tilted her chin up. "Syd, what's wrong" He asked "Everything...look at the way we are living our lives, I just don't know how much longer I can do this" "Come here" Vaughn said standing up Sydney looked at him in Bewilderment, torn between not knowing what he was doing, and knowing exactly what he was doing. He waited for Liv to move so that they he could get by and headed towards the back of the plane. Sydney waited a few seconds and stood up and pushing her way past Liv who looked up with annoyance.  
  
Sydney walked towards the back of the plane and opened the bathroom door, joining Vaughn. "Vaughn...What are we doing?" "Two things...First, I couldn't tell you anything with that lady sitting next to us. Second, I broke up with Alice" "What When" "A While ago, but you wouldn't let me tell you" He said "Syd...I can't do this anymore then you can, I can't sit idly by anymore" Vaughn said Sydney Took a step closer to him, her lips were inches away from his. "Vaughn..." "Shhhh...Don't say anything" Vaughn said cupping her face with his hand. His lips touched hers. Everything went weak. She couldn't breath. His hand ran down her hair and her back. Hers ran through his hair. Vaughn's hands reached her waist. Taking a step forward, he lifted her up onto the tiny sink. His lips left hers and trailed down her neck. Sydney tilted her head back so it was leaning on the mirror, she had to make herself think hard to keep breathing.  
  
Suddenly there was loud fist on the door from outside. "This Airline strictly prohibits more then one person in a bathroom at a time" A flight attendent yelled Vaughn exhaled loudly and rested his forhead on Sydney's shoulders. "Hold on, he said holding up a finger. Opening the door he stepped out.  
  
Liv stood there her arms crossed next to a pissed flight attendant. "Where is your partner in Crime" Liv Smirked "Make I speak to you in private" He asked the flight attendant "Why" Vaughn glared at Liv who put up her hands and left. Vaughn pulled out his wallet and opened it revealing his CIA badge. The flight attendant looked down and looked back up at him. "I am trying to get information and I cannot do that on a plane in front of civilians. I would appreciate it if you didn't bother us anymore, please" Vaughn said "Yes, of course" The woman said giving him an understanding nod and walking away. Vaughn returned to the bathroom. Sydney sat there, still leaning against the mirror, smiling. "How did you get us out of that one" "Oh just one of my many tricks" "Are you going to share them with me" "Maybe if you give me a little leverage" Vaughn said stepping closer to her and kissing her. Sydney just barely pulled away, her words heavy. "Is that enough for you" Vaughn shook his head, leaning back down to her neck. "Vaughn...Don't...ever leave me" She said "I promise I won't" He vowed 


End file.
